No Tomorrow
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: L has solid proof Light is Kira and he's ready to close the case, but he's started to love the killer. When Light wants to show he what might've been what will he decide? LXLight Lemon.
1. Watching

**A/N: So, this is what happens on long drives to kansas when the only music we get is country..so here are the lyrics that inspired this crap :) BTW..this was originally a longer chapter...but I shortened it, cause the first ending SUCKED, this one still sucks, just less. anyways, love you guys 3 **

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here._  
><em>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.<em>  
><em>And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen.<em>  
><em>To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time.<em>  
><em>Rock you strong in these arms of mine.<em>  
><em>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.<em>  
><em>We're like fire and gasoline.<em>  
><em>I'm no good for you.<em>  
><em>You're no good for me.<em>  
><em>We only bring each other tears and sorrow.<em>  
><em>But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no..<em>

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger._  
><em>I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart calls out for you.<em>

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_  
><em>but when I pass your house,<em>  
><em>I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great._  
><em>But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here._  
><em>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.<em>

**!ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened, the thumb at my lips dropped in surprise, how did we forget this? Miss this?<p>

Early that morning Ryuk had been speaking with me, answering my few casual questions bored out of his mind. I'd asked what day he had dropped the death note, his answer hadn't really been all that surprising in itself. He'd only dropped it a few days before Kira became highly active, of course he refused to tell me where it was, but that started the thinking process anyways. I'd had to thought for a while, the time gap bothered me and I went through the recordings we had from Light's high school and the traffic camera across the street from the buildings.

Just as I thought, we only had recordings up to the day Kira appeared, but nothing before that day. I immediately dialed Watari and got everything from the date Ryuk had mentioned instead. I thought there might be a clue but nothing anywhere near this damning.

I backed the tape up and watched again as a black rectangle fell, pages fluttering, from the sky and landed on the empty lawn. The video feed from the traffic cam had somehow caught an image of a bored 17 year old Light Yagami staring out a window, it showed the subtle changes in expression when he noticed the notebook.

I fast forwarded to the end of classes and watched teens flood outside, picking out Light's auburn locks on both screens. Even though I'd already watched it I still felt a slight surprise as Light stopped and picked up the same black notebook. He rifled through it and smirked, looking amused before sliding it into his bag.

I stared at the screens, showing a now empty campus, my mind churning. I had irrefutable proof Light Yagami was Kira. A distant part of me said I should call a meeting and brief the team before officially arresting Light.

I bit my lip, dread welling in me, I didn't want to do this. I loved Light. I'd known for a while, the beautiful boy drew me and I'd been hoping that maybe, just maybe I'd been wrong. I sighed softly and turned my chair only to find him sitting on the couch watching me.

I felt a heartbeat of fear but it faded and I was left exhausted, sad, and oh so empty. "So, Kira-san, do you plan to kill me now? You can't lie out of this." I meant for the words to come out bored and indifferent, like I didn't care but my voice broke and I choked on them. I blinked, confused as he stood and moved toward me with a worried expression.

I tried to move away, afraid again suddenly as his hands reached for me. I closed my eyes and waited for death only to feel one hand cupping my cheek while he used his thumb to brush away the tears I only just realized were there.

I didn't dare look at him, I couldn't bear to see what his expression was, hatred and triumph no doubt but I didn't want to face it.

I shuddered, no matter how much I loved him, he was a killer and I fully expected him to be the death of me, I was convinced he was merely toying with me now. "Don't cry L, it's alright." His voice was soft and as heartbreakingly sad as I felt, it scared me more than anything. "Shhh. Ryuzaki, Shhh." He murmured, switching to my alias, likely to make me feel better, I opened my eyes to find his face barely inches from my own.

"L-light-kun?" I questioned as his lips smashed against mine and then I fell into the kiss. Our fingers tracing each other's faces frantically and when we finally break apart he's the only thing still holding me up, my hands pressed against my chest and my legs like jelly.

I've lost the ability to think objectively, the kiss made me dizzy and happy but hopelessly sad all at once because I know this can't last and he's probably enjoying watching me break. It doesn't matter though, I lean against him as he supports me and my shoulders shake as I began to sob in earnest.

The first time I've cried in twenty years…it would be in the arms of a serial killer, my worst adversary.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed we shared when hand-cuffed together, laying down beside me and pulling me against his chest. "L, my L, It's okay, shhhh." He kept repeating this until I was calmed.

We lay together for a while, his hands working magic as he trailed his fingers up and down my arms causing me to relax further. Feeling strangely drowsy I cuddled against him and he kissed my cheek, "Everything's going to be just fine L. I promise."

I stiffened slightly and frowned, when he'd said that before I'd assumed it was to relax me, make me let my guard down so he could kill me, not that I really cared anymore but still. "Light? Why do you promise me things you know are lies? You're Kira, I seen you pick up the note on that screen, I know I probably won't see another sunrise and none of that is anywhere near alright."

His expression didn't change, remained calm and sad, though strangely pleased, likely because I'd dropped the honorary kun. Yes 79% chance that was the reason. "

"I promise because, yes, I am Kira, but I can't bring myself to hurt you, not like this when you're laying in my arms. I might've before I lost my memories, but not anymore L, spending that much time with you…I fell in love." He propped himself up while he spoke, "I'm in love with you, I love you."

Finally his expression changed, emotions showing more than they usually did as he looked at me, love and regret coloring his features as he leaned to kiss me. Lips soft against my own as they just brushed and he licked at my lips a bit before pulling away.

"You show the tape and I'll tell everyone all the things I did tomorrow, but I have a favor to ask." He looked at me in earnest and I sighed, "what is that?" Light bit his lip for a moment, love still shining in his chocolate eyes as he thought.

"I know that you think I deserve to die, I haven't changed my beliefs, but I'm in agreement there, I should be killed slowly and painfully." He paused and I felt my chest constrict, he wasn't going to ask me to torture him first was he?

"Please L, if it's going to hurt you, pain you for me to be dead…keep me alive. I don't care if you shove me in a cage and barely see me, torture me, force me to be your slave, anything. Just, don't hurt because of me, I don't want you to hurt." He kissed me between words as he murmured this to me and I felt like he'd just stabbed me, betrayal running deep.

I closed my eyes and savored his last kiss, holding back more tears as I shoved him to the floor harshly. He landed with a sharp_ thwack _ and I cringed slightly but looked down at him, shaking slightly,"Liar."

* * *

><p><strong>So short, so many mistakes, with So much sucking...ah well, Lemon is coming and chapter's will get longer! I promise XD Review to let me no what you thought and I give you hug! well..try to anyways! <strong>

**Matt: Oh and forgive the spelling and grammar errors, she typed this while exhausted and dizzy**

**Mello: Yeah..that's why, mhhmm**


	2. Wishing

**A/N: Okay I know, it's short..remember, i wrote it as part of the first chapter, but it felt more natural to break in two...written it was like, six pages long all together.**

**and since i forgot it last time...DISCLAIMER: If i had a genie my first wish would be to own the rights to death note..but i don't so it still belongs to Obata and Ohba **

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Lemon

* * *

><p>That single word came out bitter, so very bitter that I didn't know I had it in me to speak with so much emotion. It sounded like every bit of anger and distrust I had from years of loss, of suspicion, of terrible pain, was embedded in that one word.<p>

I glared at Light, his shocked expression, before I jerked myself up and turned away, walking into the bathroom.

I shut the door softly behind me and sunk to the floor, sobbing silently this time, my whole body trembling as I fought for control.

He was just trying to use me still, use my love for him to avoid the death penalty and I'd almost been stupid enough to fall for it. Of course he couldn't kill me, it would make the team as certain as I was he was guilty.

How did one person make me this way? I tried to stand as I heard the door click open behind me, I was really out of my element today to forget it didn't have a lock. Why would it when this room had been designed to deprive Light of privacy.

I turned to face Light, there were tears in his eyes now as well, glistening droplets that clung to rather feminine lashes. "I'm not lying L, I'd shoot myself if you asked me to, I swear I would. I just know how I would feel if…the positions we're in were reversed."

He looked at me with that loving, regretful gaze again and I felt something fundamental crumble inside me as I stepped closer and clung to him tightly.

"I can't, I can't Light! You have to die for all the crimes you've committed. You understand I know, with that warped sense of justice you have." Saying the words that felt like acid in my mouth took any strength I had left and I relied on him heavily.

I expected him to be anger, maybe (finally) try to kill me, but instead his mouth was on mine, his arms around my waist and his tongue begging entrance. I gave it, letting him have control for a while, he tasted sweeter than I would've imagined and I couldn't help the moans that left me.

Light finally broke the kiss and leaned against me, both of us gasping for air, before he murmured "L, I want you." I smiled shakily at him, "and I you…Kira."

He grimaced at the name but I kissed him fiercely before he could speak, sitting up enough to change positions so that I lay on him.

My fingers shook slightly as I undid the buttons and slid his shirt off his shoulders, running my hands over his bronze chest as I did.

He smiled at me softly and leaned toward me, I gasped as his tongue traced my throat and his wamr fingers slid under my shirt to push it over my head. Our bare chests pressed together, his fiery skin delightful against my own winter paleness as I took over the kiss, my hands sliding down to remove his pants.

His actions mirrored my own and I felt I was drowning in lust and love, the rational part of my brain that I'd never even tried to shut off had long since stopped screaming for me to stop.

My jeans were gone, but then so were his slacks, and he moved us again so that he was straddling me. I felt his member pressed against my stomach and moved my hips against him in effort to relieve my own ache. He moaned at the friction, pressing up on his knees to remove my underwear, almost violently ripping them away, growling softly as he did.

I smiled against his lips, his impatience was kind of adorable, before sliding off his boxers and throwing them aside. We both blushed a bit once we were fully naked, but quickly fell back into the kiss, battling for the dominance that I quickly won.

His hands found my hard length as we kissed and he stroked me softly, causing me to moan into his mouth repeatedly before I returned the favor, my hand squeezing his cock softly as I moved it. It was his turn to give wanton moans that I swallowed happily. We broke the kiss finally and I raised a hand, placing my fingers against his lips, he understood and drew them into his mouth. He sucked and licked them while he continued to stroke me, the mixed sensations making me pant and moan.

When my fingers were sufficiently drenched he released them and I claimed his lips again as I pressed a finger in him, moving it gently in and out, stretching him. Adding a second finger and then a third I scissored them gently to loosen the tight muscles as our tongues tangled together. He moaned quietly, then whimpered in protest as I withdrew my fingers.

"L!" He moaned, I smirked, he was gorgeous beneath me, all wanton sighs and needy glares. I couldn't hold myself back any long, I didn't care if he was Kira, I loved him and needed to be joined with him. Now.

"Relax" I murmured before slowly sliding into him. Light hissed softly in pain, I kissed down his throat murmuring a soft apology as I tried to distract him from the pain while he adjusted. "Damnit L! Move!" he begged from under me, the need I'd seen in his eyes leaking into his voice.

I was only too happy to comply, moving into him fast and hard, our skin slapping together as he leaned his head back, hand twisting in the sheets as he moaned addictively. I wanted to make him lose what little control he had left.

I angled my hips and drove them forward again, Light's back arched and he screamed "L! nn-ahh, again!" I grinned and proceeded to pound into that spot over and over, letting out a moan of my own. God Light was so tight and his hips moving to meet mine were rapidly pushing me over the edge.

I reached between us, stroking him in time with my thrusts as I hit his prostate in rapid sucession. Light screamed again and came over our abdomens, the tightening of his walls around me was too much. I cried out and moaned his name as I joined him in release.

I collapsed exhaustedly and we just lay there for a few minutes in the glowing after-sex bliss. I felt a hand card through my hair and smiled tiredly as I finally, gently pulled out of him.

He made a soft sound and murmured, "I love you L." I nuzzled against him, sleepy for the first time in a long time, "I love you too Kira." I muttered. He tensed and then let out a soft sigh as he relaxed again, " I wish you wouldn't call me that…I wish we'd done this sooner, tomorrow's going to be that much harder to face knowing what I'm losing with you."

He laid his head against my chest and I sighed too, rolling on my side to pull him flush against me, "well I can't say I don't understand what you mean, but we both know justice comes first, no matter how much I love you…Light." His muscles tensed got just a moment again and then he gave up entirely.

I felt his shoulders shake and knew Light was crying. Tears tracked down my own cheeks and I wildly wished the world would end so I wouldn't have to ever face tomorrow's sun-rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well..there's another crappy chapter, expect at least one more, possibly two...I never thought i'd write a multi-chapter story, so who knows.<strong>

**Review and let me know..should Light be executed? Should L save him? hmmmm...**


	3. World

**A/N: **You are all allowed to flog me, eat me alive, drown me with kittens in a sack, whatever. This is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late and I'm sorry, i went to kansas, for busy, got a job, started therapy, and then got tired. It's no excuse. Really I probably would've updated sooner if someone had yelled at me..and seeing as no one did, i doubt anyone cares anyways..so here's another chapter, longer than the rest, seems kinda filler to me, but eh...enjoy XD

_Okay, starting a list of the music I listen to while writing (it's random soooo)_

**Music**: _Eyesore-Janus & The Last Night-Skillet_

* * *

><p>I groaned, raising a hand to try and shield my eyes from the light pouring in. "too damn bright!" I muttered as I lowered my hand slowly and realized the curtain was still up before rolling away from it annoyed. Something silky brushed my cheek and I sat up a bit to look at L, his night-dark hair messy as ever, I smiled a reached to pull him close.<p>

"L?" I murmured softly, not really wanting to wake him yet but the desire to see his eyes winning out. He made a soft sound and turned, burying his face against my chest and sighing loudly.

"Good morning Light-Kun " he muttered and I smiled lightly, "good morning L, I think we should shower and get some coffee in us before we face the day." He murmured an agreement as I grimaced at the thought of facing the task force.

All I wanted was to lay beside him and forget that I was kira and he was L, forget about the world outside and just be Light in bed with-

"L, before they kill me, will you tell me your name?" I asked suddenly, looking at him. His dark eyes bore into mine before he blinked slowly and stretched cat like, apparently choosing not to answer me.

I just shook my head and stood up with a sighing of bed-springs, doing a little stretching of my own, I felt good, a little sore, but good. I think I quite like sex with L.

I turned back to him a bit and chuckled softly as his eyes roamed my body, "enjoying the view?" I teased and his eyes widened, apparently worried.

"You seem so happy, I'm glad we finally…" he trailed off and looked pointedly at my hips where the bruises were beginning to show. I smirked, he had been surprisingly rough.

"Yes, I am so happy right now…L I need to feel like this, with you, while I can. I'm shoving aside everything else for a while and spending the morning as myself, very satisfied I might add, with the man I love without the mask I have to wear for the others and justice be damned until you decide my grace period is over." I spoke, feeling the need to explain why I was in such a good mood on what was likely to be the worst day of our lives.

His expression after I finished was simply comical and I laughed softly, "shower time then?"

He didn't respond so I walked to the bathroom he'd hid in the night before, purposely adding a sway to my hips. I heard the sheets rustle a bit and felt his burning gaze on me and grinned before bending to start the water.

When it was fairly heated I stepped in and sighed as the warmth ran over me, feeling amazing as it relaxed me.

A few moments later I heard L on the other side of the glass door and then arms wrapped around me and I sighed happily against him.

His hand slid in front of me to wrap around the shampoo, fruit scented of course, and disappeared again. I heard him pop the lid and then start to work the stuff through my hair gently.

I leaned further into his touch as my eyes drifted close, "mmm." Slipped from my lips as L chuckled behind me, his breath hitting my wet skin as he let his fingers slid down my spine while I rinsed out the soap.

I turned toward him, intending to return the favor of washing his hair, Kami knows that mop needs taming. The second my eyes fell on him I was gone, seeing him dripping wet watching me with dark, lusting eyes and soap bubbles running off his hands did me in.

I didn't want to have to leave him, now or eve, even though the part of me that was cold and unfeeling had fought kicking and screaming as I fell in love with him. The part of me that was kira had been screaming so loudly last night I'd been afraid of going crazy but the second I kissed him it shut up and pretty much died.

I couldn't stand not touching L for another second and he dropped the shampoo as I drew him against me in a rapid jerking motion. I tilted his head toward me and looked in those beautiful onyx eyes, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

He blushed, the pink staining porcelain skin and I felt warm curl in my belly as my heart filled with love for him so that I was nearly crying from the strength of it, how had I ever sought to kill this fragile creature?

"Light-kun says strange things when he isn't hiding behind his mask." He muttered, still embarrassed as he looked away.

"L…look at me." I stroked his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding his chin as his eyes locked with mine again.

"I love you." I breathed before my lips descended on his in a frenzy of loving needy kisses, my tongue darting to brush his lips but drawing back before he could part them. He groaned softly and suddenly pushed me against the tile, his own tongue forced into my mouth as he plundered it.

I moaned in response as his hands traveled down my abdomen to stroke my member gently. I wanted to be joined with him badly and didn't have patience for foreplay of any type as I broke the kiss finally and panted, "Please L…just take me!"

He lifted me, keeping my back pressed to the wall and moved wet hand to prepare me but I was faster and caught his hand as I glared at him. He seemed to get my message that time and pulled my legs around his waist as he slowly entered me. I hissed softly and then groaned in pain, closing my eyes and he stopped, "Light should've let me prepare him."

I opened my eyes again, pressing down in one motion so that he was fully sheathed inside me, "I couldn't wait that long." I managed through the shooting pain.

It hurt so much, but felt so good at the same time, I didn't feel right without being connected to him like this. He pulled me in to another kiss while my body adjusted to him but I wasn't patient enough for that either and rocked my hips into him.

He groaned and tried to grab me so I couldn't move but I bit his throat softly and he automatically thrust against me. I felt something warm on my legs and realized I'd made myself bleed, he noticed too and looked horrified.

"L please, move, please!" I begged, not caring about the blood that was turning the water pink, the pain was subsiding now and I just wanted to feel him more. He looked at me for a long moment, "Masochist."

I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was a strangled moan as he started to thrust, hard and fast against me. My back moved against the tile as I tightened my legs around his waist and moved using his shoulders as he held me by the hips.

I slipped a little and my eyes flew open, "L!" I gasp as stars shot through my vision, he smirked and continued to assault my prostate. Our gazes locked as we moved and he kissed me hard, swallowing the rest of my soft noises.

He moved hard against me again and I came, screaming his name as I did so and writhing in pleasure against him. He groaned loudly and bit my shoulder to stifle himself as he filled me.

He withdrew and set me on my feet again, my legs were shaking so badly I barely kept myself up as I pulled him in for another long kiss as the water swirled over us.

We finished our shower and after drying each other off kissed for a while before I finally, reluctantly sighed, "L, it's almost noon." He looked at the clock in surprise and then made a face, "No it's not." He pouted and I smiled softly, "C'mon lovely, before my dad or Watari come for us."

L buried his face in my shoulder, "I didn't think it would be this hard…" he muttered and I sighed in agreement.

Eventually we wound up dressed though and before we left the room he pulled me in for a kiss, "I love you Light Yagami, even if you are Kira, even if I lose you today, I'll never stop."

I smiled sadly at him, "You won't ever lose me, not as long as you keep your memories of the me only you see, I'll love you forever L."

He looked at me, "Lawliet. I am L Lawliet."

I stopped breathing, his name. "Lawliet." I breathed and he returned my sad smile and opened the door, it was time we faced the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it sad this is the longest chapter? I thought so...the next one's gonna be a monster though..I'll uplaod as soon as i finish, i promise!<strong>

**Also for faster posting (again no one cares) REVIEW..no i'm not being a review whore or something, i'm just telling the truth, the more people angry with me, the faster results.**

**Near: **And I thought Matt was desperate...

**Matt: **What the hell is that suppose to mean?

**Near: **...shit


	4. Worthless

**Disclaimer(again): **I DON"T OWN THE RIGHT TO DEATH NOTE! However I do own the rights to L's junk...he lost a bet yesterday XD

**A/N: **_Thanks to all the amazing people (yeah all six of you) who reviewed this, I luff chu! I'm also going to apologize for not updating fast enough (again) but I have the worst story in the woodworks and it's killing my muse's (read profile)_

**Music:** _Do what you Do_-**Mudvayne**, _So Long Goodbye_-**10 Years**, _Unholy confessions_-**Avenged Sevenfold, **_Breath-_**Taylor Swift**(for the last bit)

* * *

><p>The elevator doors slid open and I turned to Light, "Light-kun should go in ahead of me." He nodded wordlessly and stepped out while I rode to the kitchen.<p>

We'd decided to tell the team that we'd been talking late into the night and I'd stayed with Light while he slept, after all he was Kira and I wasn't about to leave him alone.

I got out and went immediately to the fridge, cheesecake was needed today, digging around I found one covered in chocolate strawberries. Hmm, those were almost natural aphrodisiacs, maybe tonight I could use them on-

Reality crashed around me again when I remember there would be no tonight, Light was going to die today. Suddenly I didn't want the cake, hell I didn't want anything ever again, not without him and I was almost sure that if I took a bite it would taste like ashes to me.

Ryuk floated through the wall then and spotted me, "hyuk, hyuk." He laughed at me, at the sadness etched across my face and then got real close and whispered In my ear.

"What's the matter, Kira sour your appetite 'world's greatest detective'?" Then I realized, he didn't know I could see him, in his explanation Light had touched me with the paper hidden in his watch and the shinigami didn't know!

I grinned suddenly, "No Ryuk, as a matter of fact he didn't" and I took a large bite of cake and forced myself to swallow as I remembered something else Light had told me about Ryuk.

"HEY! That's not fair! How come you can see me?" He asked surprised. I shrugged, "Light. " he blinked confused but I shook my head, "you'll see, but I must ask you something shinigami."

The clown smile had slid a bit, the closest Ryuk came to a frown apparently, "Don't write Light's name, I don't care if you think things will get boring, don't write it." He laughed again, "If it's going to get dull again you can't stop me."

I sighed, stupid thing, "I'll give you as many apples as you can eat _and _have Watari make you apple pie whenever you want."

His eyes widened, "Deal." He grinned maniacally, "you know L, you're not such a bad dude after all." He moved toward the wall, clearly intending to disappear but I called softly, "Ryuk, I'm not finished."

After giving Ryuk a message for Rem, who was somewhere in the building, I put the cake back and re-entered the elevator with a sigh. I wasn't really looking forward to this next bit…

Light was seated on one of the over-sized chairs, his positioned relaxed and his manner impeccable, it made my heart hurt to see him so accepting of his fate.

The other's were spread out as usual, Yagami-San busy collecting reports on the latest killings, Aizawa and Mogi looking over case notes together, Matsuda watching something on TV and trying to pass it off as research.

I made a soft sound and they all turned to me, save for Light whose shoulders tensed just slightly as he stared at the wall with renewed interest.

" Everyone needs to sit, Light and I have something important to tell all of you." I spoke softly as I climbed over the armrest of Lights chair to sit shoulder to shoulder with him.

The others came over and took up different positions, Mogi and Aizawa on the couch, Matsuda the opposite chair while Yagami-San remained standing, his expression harsh. Light sighed, "Dad, it's not what you think, but you're going to want to sit down."

"not what you think?" I asked tilting my head at Light who rolled his eyes, "Yes L, you made it sound like we were announcing marriage or something." I smiled slightly, "Ah, I see."

Matsuda piped up, "Wait, is that what's going on?" It was my turn to roll my eyes, "No Matsuda, marriage is a much happier subject, or so I'm told, than what we'll be discussing." I looked to Light and he nodded to me slightly.

"Light Yagami is Kira." I said, watching the other's react exactly as expectated.

"L, we've exhausted this conversation, Light isn't kira." Ah, there was Mogi.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sick of you accusing my son, especially after claiming for a second time you had no evidence." And Yagami-san.

"Yeah, I mean you even let him off the handcuffs." Matsuda, pointing out the obvious.

Aizawa looked at the two of us for a long moment, " Can we get back to work now?"

Light sighed and if it hadn't been so horrible a truth I would've laughed, as it were I gave a tight smile. Light shifted slightly and we shared another look, I pressed the intercom button on the table before us, "Watari can you bring me the tape I requested yesterday?" "yes L, I will have it momentarily." "Thank you." I released the button.

"L, what exactly is this about?" Yagami-san demanded. I huffed slightly, "I already told you." He glowered at me, "None of that poppy-cock, if all this is is more false accu-"

"They are not false. I am Kira."

Silence, beautiful silence greeted Light's soft voice, he'd spoken tiredly but clearly and it had shocked them all. The still quiet lasted thankfully as Watari set the tape and a slice of cake in front of me. I promptly handed the cake back to him and that seem to do it. The room snapped.

"WHAT!" Yagami-san's yell drown out the smaller sounds of shock and anger of the other's and it was he I focused on. "It is quite true, I assure you, he confessed last night."

That shut everyone else up too, "Light, listen to me, whatever sick game he's playing with you, you don't have to go along with it. Son, I know you, I know you're not Kira, just please, don't let him posion you like this just because he can't stand to lose. I don't know what he's holding over.."

Light's expression made him stop speaking, I knew because I was enthralled by it, Light so rarely let any real emotion through and this was almost as raw an expression as the one he made in the throes of passion.

It was dark, angry, disgusted. His eyes glittered and his mouth was set into a twisted sneer, something hurtful seem to be dripping from his lips and when he spoke his voice mirrored the idea with it's venom.

"L has nothing over me, nothing at all. I am Kira, I've killed and killed and killed again because the _precious system_ you've worked so hard for is fucked." His gaze swept the room, excluding only me.

"The only, and I do mean only, investigator who is worth anything anymore _is _L. For that I've had a conflict about killing him, but in the end he was in the way and I felt I had too. No more, I hope that once I am dead he can reform the system. But looking at you, refusing the truth when it's practically being shoved down your throats I doubt he will, maybe one day he'll become like me, fed up and bored and just take down everything corrupted because every last one of you is completely and utterly worthless, I could've evaded you forever, could've evaded L forever because of you. You're lucky I found something more important to me than justice."

I felt him shaking slightly and caught a glimpse of something behind his eyes. He believed everything he said and I realized with a jolt that I did too. "do you understand yet?" I asked softly "do you see what he's telling you?"

The team just sat in stunned silence until Matsuda, sounding like a pouting child spoke, "We are not worthless!" The other's all shot him looks that seem to say, "well you certainly are."

They all started telling Light about how wrong he was, how important the "justice" system was , how hard they worked to catch criminals that he and I could've caught without trying in the slightest. His father was still trying to tell him he wasn't really Kira either, despite the proof being in his expression just moments before.

I'd had it with their blindness.

"ARE YOU ALL DONE BEING MENTALLY DEFICENT FUCKS YET OR SHALL WE JUST SIT HERE BLUBBERING SOME MORE?" I roared.

Silence once more, shocked faces looking back at me while I sent death glares at them all, this was hard enough already, I didn't have the strength to be patient with them.

Light slid his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, "The tape L." He murmured tiredly. I nodded, maybe they'd finally understand when they watched it. I slid it in the slot and pressed play, watching as the film started up, the time and date marked in the corners of the split screen image.

I'd had Watari set it so that it showed four screens, two the original films and two that had been boosted to show a close up of Light.

I didn't watch it with the others, instead I study Light, he was beautiful and while the rest of the team was distracted I brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. "You're right you know." I whispered and he turned to look at me, "about the system."

He gave me a sad, cold smile, "I know, you see why I had to do something?" He asked, his face slipping into the lines of weariness he refused to let anyone else see. I nodded and squeezed the hand that still rested in mine. In their shock after my yell the taskforce hadn't noticed and I hadn't wanted to let go but now I had to lest they actually open their eyes long enough to see.

The tape ended and I turned off the screen, "I ask again, do you see?"

Matsuda nodded, "Yes L, we see now, I am sorry." I blinked, he was sorry? For what? I shrugged, who knew with Matsuda. Yagami-san sighed, "It really is Light then?"

We both just looked at him in answer and he gritted his teeth as if in pain before speaking, "I've fathered a monster then. L, when you execute Light, please, kill me with him."

I looked at him coldly, "No." He stared at me but Light saved him the trouble of speaking, "You never fathered anything, when were you home too? No I am a creation of my own."

Yagami-san opened his mouth and then defeat seemed to hit him as his shoulders slumped miserably, "Give Sayu my room, it's bigger, and tell mother I love her. Tell them I was hit by a truck and you got to the hospital just in time for me to say goodbye."

I flinched, it was happening so fast, too fast, I wanted more time with Light but we both knew this had to happen. "I leave the decision of deciding his fate to you."I told them, suprising them.

"You're not going to tell them to kill me?" Light asked, sounding curious and slightly hopeful. I shook my head, "It is up to them, they started this, they can finish it." He nodded and we lapsed into silence while the team looked uncomfortable.

I felt him moving to stand and followed, "We'll leave you alone to talk this out, but we won't be far." I informed them and we left. Watari was standing in the hall fairly close by, waiting for a break that would allow him to come in with cake and he seemed surprised to see us.

I nodded to him but refused the slice of black forest cake he proffered, I doubted it would taste any better than the cheesecake had. He and Light shared a concered look before Light spoke softly, "L, please, just take the cake." I shook my head and headed into a room a little ways down the hall.

Light slid in behind me and closed the door, a worried expression painted on his features, "you need sugar, why-" I grabbed him around the waist and crushed my lips to his, effectively silencing him.

I slid my tongue into his honeyed mouth, exploring and taking what was offered, he ran his own tongue along mine tenderly and I pushed him against a wall. "No time." He muttered as he felt my very there need against him and I nodded, "I know."

We didn't speak, just kissed and ran our hands over the other, it was a goodbye, a farewell to something that had never really had a chance to begin.

After a while he pulled away and we leaned on each other, our foreheads touching as we exchanged breaths softly, "I love you Light." I whispered, my lips brushing his as I spoke and he smiled slightly.

"I Love you more Lawliet." He said huskily and I smirked but didn't argue, he was giving up Kira for me, his ideals for me. What was I giving up in return? Only him. I frowned and stepped away from him, turning so that I didn't have to face him.

"Lawliet?" He murmured, concern lacing his tone as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I just shook my head, the tears already threatening to spill as he turned me back toward him and held me close.

"You'll be just fine without me, exactly how you were before this whole mess started, a bright light in a dark world with a fulfilling career. You'll be even greater than before, you caught me after all." He kissed my cheek, "I know you'll be alright."

I just nodded, my throat to constricted for words as we stood in each other's arms until Watari opened the door, seeming unsurprised to see us so close. "They've decided." He said softly and left again.

I looked at Light and brushed one more kiss across his lips before we headed back into the main room.

The taskforce was seated how we left them, Yagami-san having taken the chair we'd shared, though he stayed on the side where I had sat as if Light's place was contaminated.

I spoke in my normal monotone, ignoring the looks they were giving my still teary eyes, "You have come to a consensus then?" They nodded and I sighed, "You will tell Light-kun and I what it is now?" I asked, apparently I'd have to drag it out of them.

Aizawa sighed, "L, you know we can't allow him to go free." I glared, ".." Light gritted out beside me and they all flinched.

Yagami-san stood again and faced us, or more accurately me, he didn't even acknowledge Light's existence. "L, the team has decided that the threat known as Kira must be eradicated. We have spoken and decided that this individual has committed an unspeakable act that cannot be appropriately made-up for and so deserves the punishment of death. Preferably a drawn out and painful one that cannot be offered by prisions."

Matsuda gasped, "We didn't agree it should be slow or painful!" Yagami-san ignored him and looked only at me. I felt my heartache, Light's father had turned completely against, going to far as to try and request revenge in the form of torture.

Light's position hadn't changed and there was little pain in him as he looked past everyone. I sighed, "So we're going to execute Light?" I made sure to emphasize his name as I looked at them.

Mogi nodded, "Yes. Today. Now." I sighed and pressed the intercom once more.

"yes L?" Watari's voice came through and I sighed, "Watari please bring the lethal injections." There was a pause, "Which one's?" I sighed, I'd almost forgotten I'd had him measure out the dosages for everyone on the force, not that they knew it either.

"The one for Light…and my own dosage."

* * *

><p>AN: Gah..it was a monstah! WOW…it was going to be longer, but It didn't seem natural so eh, if I left anything out I'm really sorry! Review for more! AND FOR SHITS SAKE tell me if you want Light to Die, or him and L both, or what…'kay? Cause I'm still undecided. Anywho, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS SHIT!


	5. Hoax

**A/N:** So I finished chapter one of my new fic, Violent Kiss…and guess what? I couldn't post it until I posted this chapter…sadly chapter two can't be posted until I finish No tomorrow..so IDK when I'm actually going to put VK up, but eh..also, if anyone noticed that In chapter one Ryuk is the one who got L thinking about the tapes from before Kira was active, change it to Rem talking to L….since I was blonde and forgot and had Ryuk be visible to him for the first time last chapter. Gah brain gah.

**Disclaimer:** Yep I totally own Death Note, Donald Trump is also a perfectly normal young woman and McDonalds is healthy for you

**Music:** _Keep Holding On_-**Avril Lavigne**, _Check Yes Juilet_-**We The Kings, **_Bewitched-_**Blood on the Dance Floor (don't ask, the music really doesn't fit)**

* * *

><p>I stood there shocked for a moment before I turned and grabbed L's shoulders, "What are you doing?" If he was going to kill himself than I had to try to stop him right?<p>

He just looked at me, "Light-kun please release me. I have defeated my greatest advisory…what is left?" His dark eyes bore into mine, telling a different story than his words, he didn't think he could live without me.

My throat constricted, "L, please don't…" The rest of the team was trying to talk to us now but we both ignored them as he shook his head, "I must."

The door opened and there was Watari carrying a small case that no doubt contained the syringes of death. I sighed, death hadn't scared me before and it certainly didn't now but I didn't want to take L with me.

L looked to his mentor, "You will notify my heirs?" he asked and I wondered briefly if they would grieve for him. Watari nodded, "Yes L. N can be here in a matter of hours, M and J may not be able to make it for a while longer as M can be…temperamental."

L smiled, "Give them the file for me then." Watari nodded and popped the lid on the case but Matsuda rushed forward.

"B-but you're L! The world's greatest detective, the guy every cop wants to be! You can't just quit because you've solved a great mystery, there's always greater ones out there!" He cried out but L didn't seem to hear him, though I certainly thought it was an insightful thing for him to say.

L just looked at the team, "I'm afraid you'll have to turn in the report yourselves. Thank you for your cooperation on this case, I'm sure my successors will utilize your talents. Watari?" he looked at the elderly gentleman and I wanted to scream.

My father started forward but stopped short as the injection was administered to us both and I looked at L as things began to swim. So this was death? It wasn't too bad, dying while held in the gaze of someone you love….My eyes slid closed a fraction of a second after his and I knew no more.

…

_~ Yagami-San's POV~_

I watched in silence as they died, both falling unceremoniously to the floor and it killed me. I hated that I felt something for Lig-Kira, the murderer deserved his fate but Ryuzaki? Why had he decided to go with him? His reasoning made no sense, to me leastways.

The team stood behind me shocked, none of them would be snapped out of it soon enough to verify death so that left it to me.

I moved toward Ryuzaki's body, his black hair wild as ever, trying to ignore what had once been my son on the floor beside him and reached out to feel for a pulse. I didn't find one and when I leaned down no breathing, I swallowed, I couldn't stand to check Kira.

I stood up again and looked at the rest of the men, "They're dead." I confirmed and Matsuda fell on the floor in horror. I sighed, now came the question of funerals, if they should both have one and when or where.

I started to ask Watari, who seemed unusually stoic despite having just killed his charge but he spoke before me easily.

"I will make the necessary preparations for the bodies, file your report and N will contact you shortly to inform you of when services will be held."

I breathed a sigh and nodded in thanks, "Alright, everyone go home, we need a break after all….this."

The others, still stunned and uncertain left and I knew they wouldprobably have nightmares or wake up thinking the whole day had been a dream. That could be dealt with later, but the next impending crisis was waiting at my house: Telling my wife and Sayu.

…

_7 hours later_

Ow. Everything was tingling like it'd gone numb and only just started to wake up, the pins and needles sensation actually hurt. Well being dead wasn't very fun.

Wait, if I was dead why did I smell cake? And L?

I shot up suddenly and immediately saw black spots, blinking and swaying I realized L was laying next to me staring at the ceiling.

I gasped, "We're alive?" and promptly fell back against the blankets, confused and slightly nauseated.

He chuckled next to me, "Yes Light-kun. I'm afraid Watari is more intelligent than anyone thinks. He gave us a special serum that slowed our systems enough that we would appear dead for about 30 minutes, however the side effects take some time to fully wear off, so I'd estimate we've been out for about 6 hours, possibly longer."

I just stared at him, "so you staged the whole thing?" I'd gone through that thinking I would really die and he knew we wouldn't and didn't tell me? Oh he was in so much trouble.

He just smiled. Then he seemed to really see my expression and decided to say more, " It was a plan Watari and I came up with before I met the taskforce, I really hate paperwork and this was the most efficient way to escape it. Of course, after falling in love with my lead suspect I thought he'd scraped the plan."

I just stared, "You were going to fake your death to avoid _paperwork!_"

He nodded, like it was a perfectly acceptable thing to traumatize people for something so stupid. I just looked at him for a moment before facepalming.

He laughed at me and wrapped his arms around me, "Light-kun?"

I sighed, "Yes L?"

"I'm hungry."

"….."

Of course.

…

_One kiss and two slices of cheesecake later_

"better?" I asked, finishing the last of my coffee as L happily tied a cherry stem with his tongue and nodded at me serenely.

I looked at him then, I'd thought we were both dying and now here we were, in bed eating something along the lines of dinner. He was beautiful even as he stuck out his tongue and tried to see the stem resting on it, peering down and moving about like a child told they've got something on their face.

He looked at me and plucked the cherry away, his tongue still out and I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him.

"I love you Lawliet." I murmured and he smiled at me, a soft loving smile that I wasn't used to seeing. My L here with me. Forever.

He leaned against me and spoke gently, " I love you too Light-kun…but, you realize of course that since you are supposed to be dead you must stay with me? No one can know we are alive."

I nodded, "I'll move with you wherever you want me too, I'll work on cases with you if you want, but what about the Legacy of L?"

He smiled, "It wasn't part of the ploy, asking about heirs. They are coming, they know you are Kira. Anyone who knows what went on here will think it is one of them."

I sighed, "oh yay, more L's…whoooo."

This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So It sucked…yep, came out way later than it was supposed to, but life happens. Oh, funny story, so I have to take down license plate numbers where I work and I almost died laughing cause one said 081-UKE and like two minutes later another one came by, 021-UKE…my mind is fried, I know. BTW, I don't have a beta. That's why this is so bad and this chapter is so teeny.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MATTIE AND MELS! AND THE FLUFFY NEAR! **


	6. Whammy's

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own this crap? Really? You're fuckin stupid then, or really tired….or high. Something that impairs thinking.

**A/N:** I am in a weird mood..like happy sad or something. Plus…ya know, people sitting here talking about being shitfaced..haha, I should never type around others XD

Warning: *gasp* like wow…I remembered one! Smex, hot gay smex, mmm swearing and general Melloness.

**Music: **_I Heart Hello Kitty__**-**_**Blood On The Dance Floor **& _Animals_-**Nickleback**

* * *

><p>One, Two, Three<p>

Exhale.

One, Two, Three

Inhale.

And repeat.

I watched the screens showing the empty building but my focus was on Light, his breathing beside me as he wrote out a full confession for the reports. Watari was going to say he'd found it while cleaning and give it to the taskforce.

I stuck a truffle in my mouth, savoring the taste as it melted on my tongue. After thinking I was going to lose Light everything tasted so much better now that he was safe, especially compared to the ashy taste of this morning…bleh.

With nothing to do but wait for the boys I sat the monitor aside and pulled Light against my chest, ignoring his protests about needing to finish. "we have time." I murmured softly and he sighed, relaxing against me, "I still need to get it done so we don't have to worry about it."

I smiled slightly, "Alright, but it can still wait, for now can we just…" he cut me off with a kiss. His lips soft against mine and I licked them slightly, asking instead of taking for once.

I threaded my fingers in his hair and held him there, he parted his lips and I slid my tongue in his warm, wet mouth. He moaned softly and I leaned into him further, tugging slightly at the strands of auburn in my hands.

When we parted we were both panting and his eyes were bright, cheeks flushed slightly as he looked at me. "L…I-" I straddled him and took both his hands in mine, pressing our lips together again and griding against him.

He shuddered under me and I left his lips to kiss his throat, trailing my tongue there and then leaning up again to lick the shell of his ear. He shivered, "L! S-stop, I have to finish.."

I smirked, "that was not a very convincing protest, Light-kun does not wish me to stop." I ground against him again and he bit his lip hard. Point for me.

He looked at me with dark, lusty eyes, "No? alright then, I don't." He grabbed my shirt and yanked it over my head, I blinked in surprise and his hands went lower, tugging my pants down. He went for my boxers but I stopped him this time with an amused glare, catching his hands, "ah-ah Light-kun. The uke is always naked first."

He blushed and I removed his shirt, dragging my tongue along the exposed chest to undo the button of his designer jeans with my teeth. He gasp softly and gave me a sultry glare, "You are a hopeless tease."

I simply grinned at him before removing his jeans and boxers with one fluid motion, watching in amusement as he shivered when exposed to cool air. I licked his shaft from base to tip in one long motion, my fingers reaching up to pinch his nipple softly.

His fingers found my hair and I engulfed him fully in my mouth, bobbing my head slightly and swirling my tongue over his shaft. While my mouth was busy I removed my boxers and with one hand gripping his hip deep throated him.

Light moaned and his hands tightened in my hair, not noticing that my other hand was between my legs as I prepared my own entrance instead. He rocked his hips against my face and moaned around his cock, watching him as the vibrations ran up his body.

He made a slightly strangled sound of protest when I released him with a slight popping sound, sliding up his body and kissing him hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and impaled myself.

Light gasped loudly, "L!" His fingers dug into my hips as my body adjusted, damn it hurt. I waited a few more moments before bouncing against him experimentally. He moaned and started to thrust into me.

I leaned back as he did so, stars dancing across my vision as he hit something in me, "Ah! Light, there!" I moaned loudly and he chuckled breathily.

Our hips moved together and both of us were gasping and moaning a lot, his hand going between us to stroke my straining cock. He thrust harder and I moved faster on top of him, our sweaty skin making somewhat wet noises, his hand sped up and I cried out.

All it took was a lusty kiss from him and a perfectly timed thrust and I moaned his name against his lips, coming hard. I felt him filling me and gasped softly again as we panted and rode out the high together.

Light slipped out of me finally and pulled me against him, "L…that was…" he shook his head, burying his face in my neck finally and I grinned.

He gave me a look, "I still have to finish that confession you know." I pouted, "I know…" He laughed at me then and wrapped my tightly against him, laying back happily.

I sleepily drifted in a kind of half awake state for a while, Light was quietly rubbing my back and staring at the ceiling in thought.

An hour later Watari paged us, "N,M, and J have arrived." I looked at the intercom lazily, "Thank You Watari, we'll be down shortly." It was time for Light to meet my successors, I smirked at him as he looked at me curiously, this could be fun…

_~Light's POV~_

After we'd dressed (with much interruption by a certain horny someone)L grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to one of the main rooms, the kitchen actually. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Snack L? Haven't we kept them waiting long enough?"

He just shrugged and sat down, I sighed and fell into a chair next to him, checking my reflection in a spoon to make sure my hair was perfect. I looked down and sighed, my shirt was a little wrinkled because of L.

I watched him eating a slice of cake happily, holding his spoon high in the air before half dropping it in his mouth for each bite. I tapped my foot impatiently and was about to tell him to just bring the damn cake with us when the door opened and three teens spilled in.

A blonde decked out in leather who looked incredible annoyed, a stoic looking kid with white hair dressed in what looked like pajamas, and a red-head holding a hand-held in an all around stripey get-up and singing rather obnoxiously, "K-I-T-T-Y Let me slip between your thighs!"

The blonde kind of girlie one smack the gamer on the back of the head, "MATT! For Christ sake, shut up! Just because your iPod got stuck on repeat!"

I cleared my throat, "So you're M?" I asked the now silent re-head. He and the blond both seemed surprised that L and I were there, the little white haired kid was just blankly looking at L.

"Naw, I'm Matt, but sometimes I get called J or the other half of M depending on the day." He gestured to the blonde who was now searching the fridge for something, "That's Mello, he's the one most people call M."

I nodded and looked at the smallest boy, "So..you're N?" He nodded and looked past me to L, "You know, for a genius it took him an awfully long time to sort us out." His voice was monotone and grating and I opened my mouth to retort but L squeezed my arm.

I looked at him curiously and he shrugged, "Near is more…socially retarded is how you said it I think, than I am." He took another bite and I tried to comprehend the fact that what he'd just said was possible.

The albino boy didn't seem to care, he plopped on the floor with one leg drawn to his chest and pulled out finger puppets, ignoring us completely while I still stared. The blonde, Mello, pulled out a chair and fell into it, kicking a foot up on the one beside him, effectively forcing Matt to stand, and munched on some chocolate.

"Ignore the sheep, all he does is play with shit." His voice sounded bored and he looked at Matt, "Mattie? You know I don't like it when people hover."

All he appeared to be doing was leaning against a wall and it wasn't like there was a chair for him since Mello claimed one solely for his feet. Matt shrugged and to my surprise came to sit on Mello's lap, I looked at L again and he sighed, "Hold on."

After finishing the last of his cake he pointed at Mello bored, "Mihael Keehl aka Mello, second in line to succeed L, inferiority complex, chocolate addiction, enjoys wearing leather and creating general havoc, in a romantic relationship"

His finger switched to Matt, "with Mail Jeevas A.K.A Matt, third in line to succeed L, gamer, hacking protégé, smoker, animal rights activist, enjoys messing with government agencies and sleeping with Mello."

His finger moved to Near, "Nate River A.K.A Near, first in line to succeed L, social idiot, Mello's rival, peanut allergy, toy obsession, enjoys beating Mello, talking to Matt, completing puzzles." He dropped his hand and started in on a new piece of cake.

All three boys were staring at him like he'd just sprouted wings and turned into a fat flying fairy, I was hopelessly confused as to why. Mello was the first to vocalize anything and it was hardly eloquent, "What the FUCK L?"

I shared a look with my lover and then answered Mello instead, "Clarify?" I asked, still uncertain what had their panties all in a bunch about L's introductions.

He rolled his eyes, "L…the guy who's a paranoid bastard, won't even take a whiz without searching the bathroom for bugs…just told you our real names and everything about us, aside from the people in this room only Watari knows our names, and he just handed them to you so I ask again….What the Fuck L?"

I laughed then, rudely and in the kids face..okay well he was my age but something about his attitude… "I can answer that, he trusts me, that's why I'm here. Didn't he tell you the situation?"

L looked a little awkward suddenly and I realized these three probably had no idea why they were even here let alone what was going on. Near spoke suddenly in his monotone, "L is sleeping with you. You are Light Yagami, son of Soirichio and Sachiko Yagami, attended To-oh University for a time and dated Misa Amane. You are also Kira."

I stared at the kid and so did the two halves of M while L simply said, "Was, he was Kira." And the shit pretty much hit the fan about then.

After explaining everything I expected more outrage from them or something negative, with the way Mello had cussed me out earlier I was amazed some…manner's fairy hadn't some and washed his mouth out with soap.

Instead they were completely calm (not that Near had even flinched the whole time) and Matt grinned and leaned forward, "So L, is pretty boy I'm a gay here a good fuck?"

I groaned, stupid last name and flopped back against the couch I was currently sitting on, we had moved from the kitchen after Mello broke a plate or two…or ten. L sadly didn't seem to see this as a too-personal inquiry and answered amusedly, "Yes, rather exceptional actually. He'd likely give Mello a run for his money."

I choked on the tea I'd just taken a drink of, how the hell did L know how his _successor_ was in _bed?_ Matt laughed harder at that and the blonde scowled, "Like hell, that's one thing I'm best at."

I was still gasping for air but managed to choke out, "Do I even want to know why you know how Mello is in the sack?" I looked at L, regaining the ability to breath finally and he blinked innocently, "They found out I had them under surveillance once and attempted to shock me."

Mello laughed, "It worked too, he had no idea Matt was that flexible." The gamer grinned crookedly, "Well, as fun as this is, I need a smoke." He stood up and left to the balcony, which made me wonder something.

"How old are all of you?" I addressed Mello but he wasn't paying attention and it was Near who answered, "Mello is 20, Matt 19 and I'm 17." I looked closer but Near still only appeared about twelve, maybe it was the robots he was now messing with.

I shook my head as L wrapped his arms around me, "Light? We need to leave, the taskforce is expecting N to address them and the boys need time to prepare for everything." I nodded, "alright."

I smiled at Mello and Near of them, "It was….interesting to meet you." Mello gave me a shit-eating grin and snapped of some more chocolate, "That's a word for it." While Near merely gazed at me, hand raising to play with his hair as L lead me away from them and Matt who as still smoking.

When we reached our room I stretched, "They're going to be exhausting!" I sighed and L wrapped his arms around me, "We can sleep for a while now if you'd like." I smiled at him, "I was kidding love but…you know what I think I will."

I was feeling really tired and once I'd gotten back into just my boxers I climbed into bed, a few seconds later L followed and hugged me close, "I love you Light Yagami." He murmured.

Laying here like this with three rambunctious teens below us and the sunlight still shining I felt like everything would be perfect, I snuggled closer to him.

"I Love you to Lawliet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeaaaahh..you just read the last chapter of No Tomorrow. There's a sequel coming and the title is pending at the moment So review with ideas for what to call it (it happens a couple years in the future and must sound angsty) Also there's a poll on my profile (Imma change my penname…maybe) so yeah..and lots o' love to my readers and reviewers! ***hearts and cookies* SORRY IT'S SHORT!**


	7. Update

SEQUEL UP! WHAT A HORRIBLE NIGHT TO HAVE A CURSE! If you wanted to read it, two chaps are up.


End file.
